Dangerous Games
by Sirenofthenight
Summary: Two YuGiOh fans that know how the series ends are captured and sent to the YuGiOh realm, where they naturally run into the characters. In the end, they must decide the fate of the entire series... SetoOC/OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Siren, here. I'd like to thank FluffysMate17 for helping me out with this. You rule, Fluffy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yet. -evil laugh-**

* * *

"Yo?" A female voice called out as she entered the house. No answer, like usual. She sighed and kicked the door shut. "Gone again, huh?" She muttered. She didn't bother to look for a note; there wouldn't be one.

Flopping down on the couch, Tanner grabbed the remote and punched the power button.

The screen flickered to life as she shook her auburn hair out of her face impatiently. Blue eyes trained on the TV, she commenced her usual flipping through channels. The silver bangles on her arm jangled in protest with each jab to the channel button. It was a little after 3pm; Yu-Gi-Oh would be on by now…

Ah, there it was. A small smile twisted the teen's lips as she gazed at the familiar images.

It was a rerun, of course. Duelist Kingdom – really old. Still, watching Jonounchi beat Mai never failed to cheer her up. She absently adjusted herself so that the straps of her backpack weren't cutting into her shoulders quite as much. She had been too lazy to take it off when she got home.

A bright flash of lightning lit up her pale features and threw shadows across her black T-shirt and torn jeans. Her faded, silver locket reflected the light back weakly. Tanner, absorbed with the episode, barely noticed the rapidly approaching signs of a storm.

Just as Yugi and the rest of the gang were headed into the forest**, **a clap of thunder shook the house. The rain that had been threatening all day broke loose, pelting down in torrents. Thunder sounded again, closer than the last time. Tanner jumped off the couch awkwardly, her backpack throwing off her balance as she scrambled to find a flashlight – just in case.

Her hand closed on the handle and she laughed triumphantly. Turning, she started back toward the TV more calmly than she had left it. At that precise moment, another bolt of lightning flashed brilliantly and all went black for the teenager.

**--**

"Tanner is so dead," the short, fair-haired girl decided, glaring at the pile of textbooks her friend had left for her to carry. Sighing resignedly, she dragged out the heavy stack and somehow managed to kick the locker shut behind her. Elaine staggered slightly under the weight before starting towards the exit, her cherub face set in a pout.

Outside, the sky was a foreboding gray. Elaine set a brisk pace, and the tennis bag hanging over her shoulder banged her thigh irritatingly with each stride. Thunder boomed in the distance and a cold rain began to fall.

"Damn!" The girl cursed, breaking into an awkward run. Her cute pink-and-white tennis uniform was quickly soaked through and goose bumps began to rise on her plump arms. The rain was coming down harder now, but Tanner's house was in sight. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she raced up the front walkway and grabbed desperately for the doorknob.

A blinding flash of lightning lit up the sky just as Elaine's hand touched the chilly metal. There was a moment of sickening weightlessness, and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Well, this is Siren, heading out! Read and review, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siren here again! Again, I'd like to thank FluffysMate17, now go read her fics. I demand it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh. ...Well... IN MY MIND I DO!**

* * *

Tanner slowly opened her eyes and gazed blearily into the surrounding darkness. "Where the hell am I?" She muttered to herself. Sitting up, she rubbed her aching head and squinted around. The dim outline of gloomy, stone walls greeted her. A single torch burned dully on the wall, throwing shadows across the room.

A faint moan beside her caused Tanner to jump and look around fearfully. To her surprise, she found a weakly stirring Elaine. "Lainey...?" She asked slowly, not quite comprehending the situation. The smaller girl whimpered and sat up, holding her head.

"Tanner?" She asked, gaining a grim nod from her companion. "Where are we?"

"Like hell if I know…" Tanner grumbled. A dark chuckle echoed suddenly behind them, causing both girls to whip their heads around in fright. For the first time, a sinister throne on the other side of the room was noticed. That part of the dungeon was barely touched by the flickering torch, making it impossible to tell who their visitor was.

"Excellent," a rough, male voice spoke from atop the throne. "You are both awake and, I trust, in one piece?"

"If I wasn't in one piece, I'd probably be dead by now!" Tanner snapped. "Now, where the hell are we? And who the hell are you?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" He laughed coldly. "But, in case you haven't noticed, you are not in the position to be making demands… Tanner."

Tanner glared at the shadowy throne, jaw clenched. It's not usually a good thing when creepy child snatchers know your name.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, Elaine," the man continued, causing said girl to tense anxiously. "I have summoned both of you here for a purpose. This is my proposition: you do as I tell you, and I send you back home unharmed. Refuse, and it would be… unfortunate."

"As if!" Tanner snorted, paying no attention to Elaine's look of horror. "There's no way we're doing everything you say when we don't even know if you'll uphold your end of the bargain. Hell, no!"

"Tanner!" Elaine whispered in her friend's ear, petrified. "What are you thinking? If we help him, we go home!"

Tanner turned her furious glare on the shorter girl. "I am not joining up with this guy, whoever he is. We'll find our own way home."

"You dare defy me?" He purred dangerously. "So be it. Go to your deaths, you fools!" He laughed then, and the noise grew until it was unbearable. Static electricity crackled in the girls' ears and, for the second time that day, everything fell into darkness.

* * *

**That's all for now! Wow, two chapters in one day... I'm on a roll. Haha! Seeyuh!**

**R&R! Siren is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, after months, Siren is back with a vengeance! Thanks again to FluffysMate17, my lovely beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: No, for god's sakes, I DON'T OWN IT. ...Or do I? -gets a shake of the head from lawyers- -sighs- One day. ONE DAY. I swear...**

* * *

Tanner opened her eyes to darkness. Disoriented and unsteady, she attempted to push herself into a sitting position. The pressure of her heavy backpack on her spinal cord eased slightly. She sat quietly for a few minutes, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Her gaze eventually sharpened, and she was able to spot the dull gleaming of a doorknob directly in front of her. She started to rise, but the sudden movement caused her head to swim unpleasantly. The ground beneath her was soft and uneven, which didn't help her balance issues. She sat back down heavily, and the floor beneath her gave an audible "Oof!"

'_Wait… what?' _Tanner shifted uneasily, squinting down at the familiar, pink-and-white ground underneath her…

"Tanner! Get off me!" The muffled yelp was accompanied by a sudden lurch as the pink-and-white thing attempted to shove Tanner to the side. Tanner's back collided with the wall as she tried unsuccessfully to roll off her companion. Groaning in annoyance, she rolled the other way. Thankfully, no wall stopped her progress this time, and she landed in an undignified heap on the floor.

There was a short pause as both girls lay still for a moment, panting. Eventually, Elaine struggled to a sitting position and Tanner did the same. Elaine graced Tanner with a weak, rueful smile.

"I suppose this means that we weren't actually dreaming before, then?" She asked softly. Tanner nodded solemnly, the memories of the gloomy dungeon from earlier still able to make her shiver. "Where are we now?" Elaine murmured, mostly to herself. She distractedly ran a hand through her tousled curls, still managing to look adorable in the midst of a crisis.

"Hell if I know," Tanner muttered grumpily. "But I think we may be in some sort of closet. Try the doorknob." Elaine reached up obediently and wiggled the golden knob. Locked, of course. How completely and utterly unexpected.

"It's locked, Tan," Elaine sighed despondently. Tanner grunted to show that she'd heard before falling silent again, her face scrunched up with thought. Elaine wisely kept quiet, moving only to adjust the strap of her tennis bag so that it didn't cut into her shoulder quite as much.

A sudden thud above her caused Elaine to jump and let out a startled squeak. The sound was accompanied by a string of swearwords from Tanner, who had leaped up unexpectedly and banged her head against the low ceiling. Before Elaine could ask if she was okay, the older girl began to ram herself into the door as hard as she could.

"Don't just sit there! Help me!" Tanner snapped. Elaine did as she was told unquestioningly, pushing herself to her feet and lending her weight to the battle against the door.

With a sudden click, the door swung open and the unprepared occupants tumbled out of the closet. The books that Elaine had been carrying what seemed like ages ago scattered in front of them, and Tanner's flashlight rolled several feet across the room. Elaine's tennis bag swung after the fallen girls and hit Tanner painfully in the back of the leg.

"Ow!" Tanner hissed, rubbing her shin furiously.

"Sorry..." Elaine murmured, withering slightly under her friend's glare. Gritting her teeth, Tanner shoved herself up… and came face-to-chest with a tall, irritated-looking teenager.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell were you doing in my closet?" The brown haired teen growled, his icy blue eyes glowering down at them.

"We're leprechaun fairies and we were snooping around in your unmentionables," Tanner shot back.

Elaine rose quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself. She had the strangest feeling that she had seen this boy somewhere before, but she couldn't figure out where. This faint, but insistent part of her memory finally caused her to blurt out, "What's your name?"

Both Tanner and the blue-eyed teen broke off from their heated argument and stared at her. The smaller girl shrank under their glares, but didn't look away. Finally, the boy sneered, "Have you been living under a rock for the past couple of years or something? I'm Seto Kaiba."

Tanner flinched back in surprise before studying the boy's face intently. "It is you," she whispered at last. "But how is that possible?"

"Seto Kaiba?" Elaine echoed, looking blank for a moment. "Hang on… isn't he one of the characters in that show you like so much? Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Yeah," Tanner breathed, looking like she was still in shock. "But does that mean… that guy from before… did he send us to the Yu-Gi-Oh world?"

Apparently annoyed at being ignored, Kaiba said coldly, "I don't know what you two are going on about, but I'm calling security."

"No need!" Elaine soothed hastily, bending down to scoop up her battered books. "Come _on_, Tanner!" She added, thrusting the flashlight at her inert friend and dragging her out of the room.

Once in the deserted hallway, Tanner relaxed a bit. "The Yu-Gi-Oh world…" She murmured, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "I knew it was real!"

"Don't get too attached, Tan," Elaine cautioned. "We aren't staying. We have to find a way home."

"I know, I know," the other girl waved away the warning. "But I can enjoy it while it lasts, right?" Elaine shrugged uncomfortably, but Tanner didn't seem to expect a response. The two girls walked along in silence for a few minutes.

Tanner froze abruptly in mid-step. "Wait a second," she said slowly. "I just had a fight with Seto Kaiba, the teenage billionaire and CEO of KaibaCorp. I am _so_ dead."

"Is he really that bad?" Elaine asked worriedly. Unlike Tanner, she had never been particularly interested in Yu-Gi-Oh. She put up with it for Tanner's sake, but had only seen a few episodes.

"He's only been Yugi's archrival throughout the entire series!" Tanner retorted.

"And Yugi's the main character, right?" Elaine asked timidly. Her best friend let out an agonized cry and stomped away, with Elaine tagging along behind her. "So, what are we going to do?" The smaller girl panted after a while of trying to keep up with her long-legged companion.

"First, we are going to get the hell out of this damn building!" Tanner snapped. "Then, we are going to find Yugi and hope he can help us find a way home!"

Elaine brightened hopefully. "You think he can do that?"

Tanner made the mistake of glancing back at her friend, and was immediately ensnared by Elaine's big, blue puppy eyes. An unwilling grin broke out on her face and she gently hooked her arm with Elaine's.

"If anyone can do it, Yugi can," she promised. "He _is_ the main character, after all!" An answering smile bloomed on Elaine's cherubic face and Tanner felt her spirits lift a little. "Let's roll!" She proclaimed, speeding up her pace and pulling Elaine along with her. The younger girl laughed breathlessly and obliged her impatient friend as the ever-aggravating tennis bag resumed its gentle bumps against the back of her thigh.

* * *

**Well, this is Siren, signing off! Sayounara, and don't forget to push that pretty purple button for me! Seeyuh!**

* * *


End file.
